Talk:Buena Vista Records
''Buena Vista''? Would you happen to have a picture of the vinyl record of that Dark Crystal book-and-record set? I recognize that series, but the titles that I had (an’ I still have ’em somewhere) say Disneyland Records. Back in the day, Buena Vista was for adult collectors of Disney music; it released the score to The Black Hole and other things like that—and it was the parent of Disneyland Records. I looked at the Web site. Today, the Buena Vista label group is the parent of Disney’s adult labels, which are Lyric Street, Mammoth, and Hollywood Records. It does not operate as a separate label anymore. This is a separate entity from Walt Disney Records, which primarily releases children-oriented content in relation to its TV programs and movies, in addition to specific collectibles for older people, such as the scores of the classic movies. Peace. —MuzikJunky 03:27, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, according to the fantastic price guide "The Golden Age of Walt Disney Records 1933-1988" by R. Michael Murray, during the 1980's, there was a series of Buena Vista 7" book and record sets, and they released sci-fi and fantasy titles not put out by Walt Disney Pictures. This covers record numbers 450-482, and includes things like Star Wars, Star Trek, and Indiana Jones. The Dark Crystal is number 457, and Labyrinth is number 482. -- Ken (talk) 03:57, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ditto what Ken said. The Buena Vista label had a long and varied history (covered in Tim Hollis' Mouse Tracks, and was never a parent label of Disneyland Records, which predated it, though in 1998 the Buena Vista Music *Group* was formed). True, it was used for more adult items, like jazz releases, studio cast albums, or Annette Funnicello singing, but it was also used for such things as the That Darn Cat single or the Mary Poppins soundtrack , and so on. In the 1980s, it was used for certain read-alongs, specifically for releases of non-Disney movie properties which were also aimed at a slightly older child audience, as Ken said: the Creature Shop stuff, Star Wars, Gremlins, Raiders of the Lost Ark, etc. (some apparently featured the term "Buena Vista Adventures," to denote the difference, but I haven't confirmed yet whether that was used for the Creature Shop titles). Even more recently, the Buena Vista label was used for CD releases of The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (based on the 2000 film), and as advertised on the website, the E.T. re-issue, and Jim Carrey's How the Grinch Stole Christmas. The records themselves are hard to come by, but teh read-along *books* surface all the time, with the labels as mentioned (though I've yet to see either the Dark Crystal or Labyrinth books; all I seem to run into are the Star Wars and Gremlins ones). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:15, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::For the record, and completely settling the question, I uploaded the back cover to the book, which identifies it as a "Buena Vista Records Read-Along Adventure." The same term was probably used for the Dark Crystal book, but I haven't confirmed it yet. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:41, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Just before the formation of Disney's pop-music labels as the Buena Vista Music Group, that name was the parent of Walt Disney Records, as evidenced by the 05008 UPC prefix. Peace. —MuzikJunky 06:09, 3 February 2008 (UTC)